The Mysterious House
by IcyAnimeFan
Summary: Sinner! Sans has been invited to a sanctuary for AU's and OC's he settles in just fine at first. But what will happen when an un-invited guest shows up in the sanctuary?
1. Settling In

**HHeeeyyyy guys! So this fanfiction is a collaboration between Salkeya, EveeFan, Nichelle M, ttflea and I! So in order to enjoy the full experience go read Salkeya's Sanctuary for All & Q&A and the rest of my amazing author friends fanfictions! Now without further ado… Enjoy, The Mysterious House. P.S. The Sans in this story is actually Sinner! Sansy (from I'm a Sinner).**

(Sans' POV)

"Ooww…" I moaned as I stood up in front of a strange house I had never seen before. I looked around trying to see if I was anywhere familiar but to no avail. While I was looking around I heard a strange crinkling sound in my pocket, I reached in and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. "What the...?" I quietly asked myself as I un-folded the paper. Once I completely unfolded the paper it turned out to actually be a letter, so I decided to read it thinking it would give a least a somewhat decent answer.

 _Dear, Sinner! Sans_

 _You have been formally invited to the House of Sanctuary for OC's and AU characters in need. We ask that, in return for your safety you will answer people's truths and perform dares. This will serve as a kind of 'rent' while you stay at the Sanctuary. We also have received information on the nature of the current situation you are in from a self-acclaimed 'special friend' of yours. Do not worry on receiving dares where you are supposed to injure or kill another person in any way, shape, or form. These specific regulations are listed as such in the below section:_

 _You will not be asked to perform any killing or fighting dares._

 _You will not be forced into a relationship between you and another character._

 _People can give you anything. (EXCEPT weapons or anything else dangerous)_

 _Lastly, you will NEVER be forced to accept a dare you don't want to do._

 _If any one of these regulations is broken without the House Master's realization, you may speak with her on the issue should such an event occur. Overall, we will be expecting you with open arms and the best hospitality we can give you. We hope to see you soon Sinner! Sans and wish you the best of luck in your journeys._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The House of Sanctuary Staff_

"Well… at least I know where I am now." I said to no one in particular. I looked up from the letter to look at the house again. It was a nice house; it was similar in build to my house except it was red 'Must be made of cherry wood' I thought to myself. I looked back down to the letter and read it over again. "A sanctuary huh?" I asked myself as I looked back up at the house. I chuckled a little "Heh, maybe I'll stay here for a little whi-" I attempted to say to myself before I was cut off by a sudden pain in my skull. It felt as if my skull had been beat in with a hammer and my vision became clouded and foggy. The pain continued to burn into me like a hot poker for what felt like eternity, when I was suddenly greeted with a series of images. I recognized some of them as they passed through my mind like a projector slide show. One after another in order, Frisk and I with my telescope in Waterfall, Alphys' lab in Hotland, my lab in the basement of the house, The True Lab where my father and I foolishly experimented with DETERMINATION, a large bottle of pills, a group of people I didn't recognize, a small room, and finally the image that made cringe the most, the same group of people lying face down before a shadowy figure.

After the last image faded away the pain eventually disappeared with it. I willed myself to look at the house again and began looking it over one more time to see the real details of the house. I was looking around at the surrounding areas of the house but it was just woods all around from what I could see. While I was looking around, I suddenly heard a quiet whistling sound coming from a gravel path that I didn't notice before. After about a minute whistling the person who was whistling walk out of the shrubs, and I was _shocked._ The person, or rather _monster_ who was whistling was none other than the infamous scientist I called my father, _W.D. GASTER._ I couldn't believe my eye sockets, here walking right in front of me was the man I thought time lost forever. I couldn't stop myself from starting to run after him wanting a hug, it had been so long sense I felt my father's loving embrace I just wanted to feel it one more time even if he wasn't _my_ dad.

"Dad!" I called as I broke into a run towards him. "Huh?" he asked as he turned around to look at me and took a few steps back in shock. He must have heard about my case because he started running away. "Dad wait!" I called as I gave in to the chase. We did a lap around the house and he was screaming like he was on fire. When we ran back around the front, I actually took notice of the road in front of the house "Oh." I thought. Dad ran through the front doors of the house and I followed him as he screamed "HELP!" while running through the house. "DAD! I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!" I called after him. "GET AWAY!" he yelped back fearfully. I stopped running and felt my red eyelights quickly arrive in my sockets and I grimly thought, "He's right. Why should he accept me after what I did?" I shook that off thinking "This a different version of dad, there's _no way_ he knows about _what I did back then_." For some reason that made me happy, I felt my eyelights go back to normal and started running after dad again. "Please! I just want a hug!" I called after him. "NOPE!" He yelped and teleported away with that.

I let out what would be like a childish whine. "Awww… Of course! Even dad from another universe won't be kind to me…" Suddenly a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin said "I don't see why he wouldn't! Here, I'll hug you!" cheerfully and began to walk closer to me with open arms. She was about half way to me when another version of me called out "No! He'll hurt you!" and she stopped right on the spot. "What?" she asked. I looked down at my slippers and looked back up again. "Y-yeah… I will" I admitted. She tilted her head at a slight angle, "How so?" She asked me. "U-uh… I was born with a condition that, when I make contact with DETERMINATION, I, uh, go blood thirsty, and, uh,… It had stopped, but no-" I tried to explain but my mind became dark and foggy again. "BuT nOw, It'S cOmE bAcK…" I growled evilly. Suddenly a girl who was all black in coloring jumped out and screamed "I WON'T BE HAVING THIS SHIT GO ON!" and she grabbed _a bottle_ _of pills_ plus a glass of water. "WhAt's ThAt?" I asked her. "Medicine that will help you!" She yelled. She then ran over to me, put a pill in the water, and forced me to swallow it. "WhAt Did ThAt Do?" I asked. "NoThI-" I attempted to say but I cut myself off when my mind became clear again. "W-what? It stopped!" I cheered. "Only for a day. Take one every day, and it won't happen again!" the girl in all black explained happily. "T-THANK YOU!" I shouted gleefully. "Now, let's get you settled in!" The girl with blond hair chimed. "Thank you. So much." I almost cried as I followed the two girls and the other version of me down a hallway.

"Here we are!" The girl in all black chimed as we reached the door to my room. The girl in black then opened the door to my room "Voila!" she happily stated as she let me look inside. "Oh. My. God." Was I could manage out. It looked _exactly_ like my room back home in Snowdin. The only difference was there was no treadmill in the middle of it. I ran inside and jumped onto my mattress and let out a comfortable sigh "I feel like I never left!" I chimed. "Good, looks like were all done here. Oh, by the way I'm Salya and this is Creativity! Sans." The blond girl introduced herself and gestured to the other version of me. "Nice to _officially_ meet you." I replied. "Alright, we'll be out in the living room then." Salya chimed as she and Creativity! Sans walked down the hallway. "Okay, well I hope you like it here Sinner! Sans and feel free to express yourself to the other characters when you can!" The girl in all black happily cheered and began to walk down the hallway before stopping herself and backing up. "Also, I'm Salkeya and I'm the House Master." She chimed as she introduced herself. "Alright-y Salkeya nice to meet you too." I casually said "Okey dokie! I'll be right down the hall if you need anything!" She said as she closed my door. I sighed one more time before slowly drifting off to sleep. But not before silently saying to myself "I think I'll enjoy staying here for a while."

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnddddd Done! Chapter 1 of 'The Mysterious House' is done I really hope enjoyed my part of this collaboration story with the other authors I mentioned earlier! Want more Sinner! Sans action? Well then go read Salkeya's Sanctuary for All & Q&A if you haven't already. She is a really cool author and the creator of Salya and Creativity! Sans. What are you waiting for? Go read it already! P.S. have an awesome Day/Afternoon/Night!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYY GOOOOODDDDD! I am sorry guys! I can't believe I left you guys hanging like this! Q-Q I was soo busy with school and lots of other things, that were extremely important to me. Anyways, I'm almost done with the school year and I can't wait to start updating more frequently! So without any further delay, here is Chapter 2 of The Mysterious House!**

(Sans' POV)

I woke up to screams.

I sat up immediately in shock and in fear. "What's going on?!" My mind screamed as I leapt off of the mattress that served as my bed. I quickly teleported to where I heard the screams coming from. When I got there I was dumbfounded by the sight standing before me. I thought I would never have to meet the one everyone dreaded. The destroyer of timelines, The eradicator of universes. Standing before me with his deathly aura was none other than _Error! Sans._ "HeLlO. I hOpE yOuR rEaDy FoR tHe FiGhT oF MiSaRaBlE lIvEs." He said his voice booming and seemingly shaking the room. Everyone was quiet as they stared in complete awe. I followed their gazes and quickly saw what they were looking at. His infamously dreaded spool of blue _yarn._ After a moment of staring someone actually stepped forward to challenge Error! That someone was _Salya._ "Get. Out." She spat angrily at Error! Her expression was a mask of anger. The next thing I knew was that she had _magic_ flowing from her eyes, I stared in shock. _Never_ before have I ever seen a human who could use magic. One second later she was in a fight with Error! Sans and I watched in shock as her soul had transformed into a sword.

The fight was awe inspiring. I watched intently as Salya thrusted forwards with her sword at Error! Sans. He easily dodged her attack a sent his blue threads after her. She used her sword and cut through them swiftly. She tried to check his stats however, there was a large "ERROR" block in front of her "CHECK" button. I heard Error! Sans chuckle "Boo." He said menacingly and reached for her soul. I saw her close her eyes as she seemingly accepted death. But for her it did not come, as a heart wrenching scream of death came from another. _Creativity! Sans_ was curled into a bright lavender mass of himself and was quickly bleeding out. "Bleeding out" I thought to myself when suddenly a memory brought itself into the for-front of my mind.

It was hard to see anything, yet somehow I knew exactly what where I was and what had just happened. A large but skinny figure lay before me reaching out in an attempt to stop me. There was a large cut in her stomach and blood had begun to pool on the orange tiles of the kitchen floor. "S-sans…What a-are y—y-you d-doing?!" she choked out in a desperate plea to understand my actions. I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood and in my left hand I cradled a _large kitchen knife._ The knife of course, was also covered in blood. I brought my hand up to mouth and licked the blood of it, it was extremely bitter tasting but I did it anyway. I looked up to see the pure look of fear, agony, dis-belief and near disgust all mixed into one resting on her beautiful complexion. I laughed, _but it was not my voice._ I continued to stare at her as I could clearly see the pain and emotionally hurt look in her bright, blue eyes. I brought the knife up above my head. "What's the matter _mommy?"_ I heard my childish voice spit out mockingly. I took a step forward and she recoiled up against the wall in terror. "Aww, mommy you look _tired!_ Here let me help!" I cooed in a giggling voice. I swung the knife down towards her chest and I saw her eyes widening in agony.

"No…NO…N-NOOO!" I heard Salya screaming louder and louder as I was yanked back into reality. Salya looked up at Error! Sans glaring daggers at him. "Do you know how HORRIFYING it is to watch the one you love the most DIE right in front of you, SACRIFICING themselves to do so?" She screamed at him. A growing look of fear began to make itself present on Error's face. "Do. You? No. You're a horrible glitch who can't feel. And you WANNA KnOw WhAt I dO tO gUyS lIkE yOu? I fIx thEm." She spat at Error! In raw, unbridled anger. I felt my soul fidget as I was quickly overtaken by a sense of guilt. Another memory came forward; I was still in the kitchen but something was different. Instead of _confronting_ the beautiful woman I was now _comforting_ her. "Oh, Sans. You know I love you and Papyrus very much…It's just…It's just I miss my family." She said very sweetly. Her words flowed off her tongue like a river and her voice was smooth as silk. I set the plate I was drying down and hugged her. "I know you love us all very much mommy, so if you miss your _human_ family then why don't you just call them?" I asked looking up at her with curious eyes. "Because Sans…Human don't really like monsters…We're um, we're _scared_ of you sweetheart." She answered nervously. "But why? Why are they scared of us?" I pressed on yearning for an answer. She looked away from me. To her I was her innocent, untainted angel and she didn't want to clip my wings. "Sans, do you know what monsters can do to humans?" she asked with every ounce of seriousness in her voice. I already knew why we had been locked underground because humans were _scared of us_. That was the answer we had always been told whenever we asked, because that was we knew. But I was smarter than kids my age and I knew what we as monsters could do. However, I was curious I had always been told the _same answer_ over and over again by _monsters._ But now, here I have a different side of the story and I wanted to listen. "Yeah, we can absorb human souls." I responded with just about as much as seriousness as _her._ She stood up straight and held me up underneath my arms. "Well, there you go Sans. We believe that souls contain everything that makes us... Well _us."_ She explained with a lighter tone. "Meaning...?" I didn't understand where she was going with the conversation. "It means that if a monster absorbed a human soul, then we think it would be like if they had never even existed at all." She responded sadly, she didn't even look at me she just stared at the floor.

'Never even existed at all…?' I thought. That left me with even more questions, ones that I would answer for myself at a later date. I was roped out of the corral that was my mind when I heard a loud "CRACK!" resound through the house. I looked up; only to see that Salya had stabbed Error! Sans in-between the eye sockets. He looked at the sword then at her and he _laughed._ "Do YoU tHiNk ThIs Is A jOkE?" Salya growled, foam began to form at her mouth. I then realized why she could use magic. She was a _half-sec._ I read about them in a book a long time ago, a sort-of werewolf like monster that can use magic. 'How did I not realize that earlier?!' I screamed at myself and mentally face-palmed. Error! Sans continued laughing and grabbed Salya's sword making her wince in pain as he pulled it out of his skull. Salya looked shocked and bewildered as the crack in Error! Sans' skull sealed up instantly. Error! Threw the sword against the wall and Salya began to sway back and forth as if she were drunk. Salya watched in horror as Error! Walked over to her sword and began to stomp on it, which in turn made Salya _literally how_ l in agonizing pain. Everyone stared in fear as a yellow, medium sized bar appeared over Salya's head and quickly began to drain. It was HoPe bar and within an instant it had dropped to 1… Then to 0.9 and started to drop by the decimals 0.8….0.7…0.6 it continued to fall steadily until stopping at _0.1._ Error! Finally stepped away from Salya's soul and it started to transform back into its normal heart shape, many cracks could be clearly seen in it.

Salya quickly started to back away from Error! Sans and managed to crawl over to the glowing, lavender colored dust that was Creativity! Sans. She grabbed a handful of his dust and held it close to her chest. "Something about this sight…Fills you with _DETERMINATION_." A familiar phrase echoed in my mind as Salya stood up and glared one last time at Error! Sans. Then with a flash of pink she was gone in the blink of an eye. "She's gone to the infirmary" I heard Salkeya mutter under her breath. "What?" I asked her. I had no idea that this house had an infirmary. I looked on in confusion as Salkeya pulled out a strange bottle of purple liquid. "Sinner!" She turned towards me with a start. "Take this and go give it Salya!" she nearly barked as she tossed me the bottle and shoved me into the hallway. Next thing I knew there was a magical barrier behind me and I had nowhere to go but forwards. "Well, let's get to searching" I said to no one in particular as I started to walk down the long hallways. I came to sudden stop when I realized something was off. Everything had seemed darker in a way and the end of my vision seemed to be distorted. I nearly fell over when a bright red bar popped up in front of me. "Oh, no…" I breathed as I quickly knew what it was. My _Sanity_ had dropped from '100' down to '80', no wonder everything felt off. "I need to get this to Salya _quick."_ I near panicked as I held up the strange fluid in my hands. "Or else one of us is going to have a bad time…"I muttered as I regained my pace.

 **Whelp. There you guys chapter 2 of The Mysterious House is done, Yay! Once again I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time… But don't worry Summer is here and I have BIG plans for my other stories! So with that out of the way, I hope you all have a wonderful Day/Afternoon/Night. Also, if you sneezed while reading this then 'Bless You'!.**


	3. Seven Deadly Sins

**Heya and welcome back to The Mysterious House! How are you all doing? I hope your all doing great that way I can break it with my "feels" hammer! Haha, I'm just kidding. But seriously unless you think my precious Sinner! Sansy deserves what is happening to him then you might want a box of tissues with you if you've already read I'm a Sinner. And now without any explanation I give you…Chapter 3 of The Mysterious House.**

(Sans' POV)

I was lost.

I hated being lost and it didn't help that we had an unstable glitch threating to tear the timeline apart. I tried to stop thinking about that since I wanted to _avoid_ throwing my sanity out the window. 'He's broken…Just let him freeze to death.' I remember that was the last thing I heard the first time I had lost my sanity. I kept my pace not wanting to lose time because I was too busy remembering things that were irrelevant to the task at hand. I continued to run down the long twisting halls of sanctuary looking for the infirmary which I still barley knew even existed. I looked down at the purple potion that Salkeya had given me, I wondered what it did. 'Would it be like those pills that Salkeya gave me?' I thought. I shook away my curiosity and kept looking around for the infirmary, I hated myself for not taking the time to explore the house. Suddenly everything but the purple potion was dropped as I stopped and stared at the scene before me.

It was the kitchen, _my kitchen_ only my mother and my younger self were there. Mom was cooking dinner and my younger self was moving almost mechanically, clearly deep in thought. I felt my soul clench and my vision became a little darker as well as more distorted as my mom spoke the words that sent her to her demise. "Sans dearie could you be a sweetheart and grab me the carving _knife_?" those words sent a chill straight down my spine. I turned to see my younger self walking over to the knife block, as I watched the scene I was forced to dream of night by night something _different_ happened. As my younger self approached the knife block he suddenly turned to face me, his eyes filled with murderous DETERMINATION he said something that I could not deny. "You filthy murderer." I took a step back. Mom then turned towards me and said "You are a cold hearted killer." I was borderline crying as mom and younger me continued, their voices growing louder and more demented as it went on. Suddenly, out of nowhere DETERMINATION started to pour out from mom and the younger me. I blinked in confusion before I realized it wasn't DETERMINATION, it was _blood_. They were bleeding from every open part of their bodies and the blood began to pool on the floor, not seeming to be able to leave the room. I watched on, not being able to look away or close my eyes or do _anything._ As the blood rose and drowned the younger me and mom, I was finally able to move away from the kitchen. I collapsed onto my knees crying, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to curse the day father and I experimented with DETERMINATION so foolishly, I wanted to _DIE_ for all the sins that were crawling on my back. But I had promised Salkeya that I would give this potion to Salya, and I was going to just that. I was DETERMINED to.

I resumed my search for the infirmary, which was quickly becoming impossible as I was losing my train of thought. My sanity had plummeted down to 55 and I could hear the whispers of other voices that were not my own. ' _Sloth'_ began to bounce around my brain until I admitted to myself. "I'm always slacking off; I never do what I'm supposed to. I'm always relaxing and taking 'breaks'." I told myself as I continued to run. Next was ' _Envy_ ' as it echoed around inside, my sanity lowered to 50. "I've always adored my brother's oblivious nature. I've always wanted to be in his shoes and just so easily be able to ignore everything." I spat to no one but myself. ' _Gluttony_ ' then glued itself to my conscious thoughts. "After most genocide runs; I eat at Grillby's to try to forget about the events that occurred in those timelines." I sobbed as my sanity lessened to 45. The voices started to become stronger as well as less and less able to ignore. ' _Wrath_ ' wormed its way into the mess of thoughts, "Sans! Please, this is just one big misunderstanding!" I heard a young Papyrus call out from my memories. "No way! I'm gonna fucking beat 'em 'til Kingdom Come!" A 15-year-old me snarled furiously. I said nothing about that. ' _Lust_ ' decided to linger into the limbo of my guilt. "Once I figured out I enjoyed hurting others, …I began to kidnap monsters and either torture them or kill them outright. It made me feel, _good_ inside." I said as I reached for my chest where my soul was. ' _Greed_ ' grew into my turmoil next. "I always killed for myself, the pleasure of making others hurt …fueled my motivation to kill." I whispered as I felt myself getting closer to something familiar. Something I didn't want hearing my guilt. Finally, ' _Pride_ ' piled itself on top of everything else. "…Being able to kill…without consequences…. Made me feel _unstoppable._ That I could kill _anyone I wanted_ and get away with it… made me a sinner." I finished as I slowed to a brisk walk, I could hear muffled crying from straight up up ahead. 'Bingo.' I thought as I tried to calm myself down enough to stop my frantic twitching.

Even though I was expecting it, I was still surprised to see Salya crying in the corner. Her sobbing was muffled from her clothes in her curled, shaking form. But what _really_ surprised me was that Salya was crying Creativity! Sans' dust. I slowly approached Salya as she continued to cry over the glowing lavender colored dust, I tried to be as quiet as possible knowing full well that half-secs would lash out at _anyone_ -even their friends and family. 'But are we really friends?' I asked myself as I grew closer to Salya. Once I was behind her I placed a hopefully supporting hand on her shoulder. 'You are filled with _Kindness'_ a little girl's voice echoed in the back of my head as I tried to calm Salya. I carefully wrapped her into a hug and she clung to me as if her life depended on it. "H-he… He's re-really gone…" She choked out in between her tears, I silenced her and patted her head gently as I tried to flatten some stray blond hairs. "N-no…I wanna ta-talk." She retorted hoarsely. Then there was a long awkward pause of silence. "Sans, when people lose someone close to them the best thing for them to do is talk. It is important that they remember the good times they spent with the person they lost." I heard my mother speak, she cut through all the sickly whispering voices in my mind. "Why is it so important if they're still going to cry mom?" I remembered asking her that when I was little. All she did was chuckle and pat my skull "You'll understand when you lose someone close to you my angel." She responded softly as her voice began to fade into the pitch black void of my memories. I nodded lightly as Salya spoke up again. "Y'kn-know? We always joked about what it'd fe-feel like to lose each other." She started but then looked down at the softly glowing pile of dust in front of her before throwing herself into my chest. "And…I-I always sa-said I would be-be strong. Guess I wa-was wrong…. Aheheheh…" She weakly began to laugh as she finished speaking. I said nothing, for fear of making both of us feel worse than we already did. I reached into my pocket as Salya pulled away from me and wiped her face off. Once I revealed the potion to Salya, she quickly snatched it from my hands and muttered something to herself.

"Only two more after this…" Was all I managed to hear. My curiosity sparked as to exactly _what_ the potion did after she said that. No words needed to be said to answer my question as Salya unsteadily stood up and walked over to Creativity! Sans dust. I looked on as Salya knelt down, took the top off the bottle and began to pour it on the pile of dust making me immensely confused. 'What the…?' I asked myself as my eyes remained glued to the scene before me, I watched on as Salya's hands were engulfed in a soft, pale pink. A moment later Creativity! Sans' dust was covered with pink as well. Less than a minute later, the pile of dust began to glow brighter and brighter until all I could see was white. Suddenly, my vision went black and I had to blink furiously. Once I regained my sight I was greeted with a sharp gasp and the wonderful sight of Creativity! Sans _the skeleton_ lying on the floor breathing raggedly. I turned to Salya who had a look of awe and pure joy on her face before promptly passing out and leaving me, confused, joyful and curious all at once. I stared at the two unconscious lovers for a moment before I realized I should put them into a couple of beds. I felt my Synapsis reach over and pick them up, I was annoyed at how I could simply think of picking up something heavy and have the Synapsis do it automatically without me even realizing. But I did have to consider that it _was_ pretty useful plus, they were fucking _strong_. Another memory arose, "C'mon Sans! You can do it; I believe in you son!" Dad's voice echoed next to me as we were figuring out how my Synapsis worked, I had hopelessly given up before we realized that I could control them sub-consciously. I had gotten tired of trying physically controlling them so dad told me to "Visualize picking them up." So, I did just that and it payed off. I remembered dad's look of amazement when he saw each Synapsis carrying two huge ice blocks with ease. I chuckled at the memory as I set Salya and Creativity! Sans down on a pair of beds, I walked over to an ice box and grabbed an ice pack for Salya; she had bruised her head when she passed out. After I took care of that, I quickly started my way back to the living room.

As I made my way down the hallway, I felt… _mad_ for some reason. I also felt dread and guilt as well as… _fear_ …I found out why as I stepped through the entrance to the living room. _Dear God, I wish I hadn't_ as I saw a wasteland of attacks thrown and lives lost, there were many piles of dust and a few lucky stragglers who managed to survive. Survive Error- who had gone Omega Flowey, ' _You feel like you're going to have a shitty day_ ' a voice faintly echoed in the back of my head as I looked around the room turned apocalypse. I walked toward the glitched out Omega Flowey and saw the two Salkeya's tied up, _behind_ Omega Flowey. I looked around saw that there were no Papyruses left nor were there any other versions of my friends left as well. I was furious, Error hadn't even left a scarf behind and that was the last straw. As I got closer to the Glitched Omega Flowey my vision began to darken and cloud with a black and red haze. My sanity had lowered to 15 as I started to close the gap between me and the 'EOF'. I started laughing, my grin grew more and more twisted as the EOF turned to look at me in confusion. ' _You are filled with DETERMINATION._ ' I heard Frisk say in my head as my magic eye burned a crimson red. Once I was less than 10 feet in front of the dis-colored Omega Flowey, I spawned 20 Gaster Blasters who also shared my red eye trait and fired at him; damaging his TV screen face and causing it to crack. I then followed up by blocking his attacks with my Synapsis, which I had summoned with the Gaster Blasters. Unfortunately, after a few rounds of exchanged attacks Omega Flowey got a lucky shot and I went flying backwards. He laughed as he saw the damaged he did, I had 0.5 HP left. Omega Flowey closed in for his kill and shut my eyes. I waited, and waited….and waited some more. _But nothing happened_. I opened my eyes to see why wasn't dead yet and my jaw dropped when I saw my answer. It was Nichelle M. and she whacking Omega Flowey upside the head with an old frying pan. " _Kindness_ …" I whispered as I watched Nichelle beat Omega Flowey into unconsciousness. As Nichelle helped me up I doubled over in a sudden burst off pain, "Are you oka-?" She tried to ask me but I cut her off. I pointed to the girls "Sa-Salkeya! Ge-get them ou-out, Nichelle! The-They'll help!" I yelled as Nichelle looked in the direction I had pointed before nodding and setting me down. I watched nervously as I tried to hold onto my sanity, I was starting to lose as my vision became darker and darker with outlines of red making themselves present. The two Salkeya's and Nichelle started to walk over to me before I felt a new presence. "Take one more step… And I'll KiLl HiM." I heard Error threaten.


End file.
